


A Once Upon a Time Halloween Nonet of Poems

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Halloween, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of nine poems about various characters, all written as Halloween treats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Belle

**Author's Note:**

> Focus: Belle, Neal, Regina, Regina/Olivia, Rumpelstiltskin, Cora, Zelena, Snow White  
> Date Written: 31 October to 1 November 2014  
> Word Count: 437  
> Written for [oncerstrickortreat](http://oncerstrickortreat.tumblr.com/)  
> Recipients: arianne-daniels, swanfireheart, kjtgp1, singinprincess, mongooseoperation, always-a-villain, notevildear-wicked, the-not-so-evil-queen, sassginaswanmills [all on tumblr]  
> Summary: A set of nine poems about various characters, all written as Halloween treats.  
> Spoilers: These are nebulously all over the place, but just consider the entire series up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I wrote these nine poems as Halloween treats for the "trick or treaters" that visited my tumblr blog. None was supposed to be hideously in depth, but some ended up quite philosophical in nature, for lack of a better word. And I'm okay with that. I even wrote a couple for characters I'm not so into on the show.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: None, so all mistakes are entirely mine…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for [arianne-daniels](http://arianne-daniels.tumblr.com/)

Some sacrifices  
Are worth the consequences.  
You just have to know  
What you're willing to give up,  
And what you're willing to gain.

Your lost family  
Is something you'll feel daily,  
But knowing they're safe  
And won't die of starvation  
From the war is your reward.


	2. Neal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for [swanfireheart](http://swanfireheart.tumblr.com/)

Born a coward's son,  
You were taught to see the best  
In everyone.  
Who knew that you'd need it most  
For your cowardly father?

Living without him  
Taught you to keep promises.  
That you still broke them  
Is testament to your past.  
But you try to be better.


	3. Regina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for [kjtgp1](http://kjtgp1.tumblr.com/)

When you were a girl,  
You thought Daddy was a king.  
His love ruled your world.  
Mama felt differently,  
And made sure she ruled your world.

When you became Queen,  
You wanted to run your life  
Like you'd been denied.  
But the king felt otherwise.  
You simply traded tyrants.


	4. Fearless Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for [singinprincess](http://singinprincess.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Crossover with _L &O:SVU_

Former queen and cop.  
What an unlikely couple!  
Yet they make it work.  
No one really understands  
How they don't kill each other.

Their road's not easy,  
But the effort is worth it.  
They have each other,  
And daily promise to be  
Open and honest always.


	5. Regina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for [mongooseoperation](http://mongooseoperation.tumblr.com/)

It's never enough.  
No matter how hard you try,  
They won't let you be.  
They want to vilify you,  
Then they want you to save them.

They cannot decide  
How they want to see you now.  
Old habits die hard.  
For all of your redemption,  
Some of them still despise you.


	6. Rumpelstiltskin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for [always-a-villain](http://always-a-villain.tumblr.com/)

Born of a coward,  
You became one in the end.  
No hard work for you,  
Not when magic can do it.  
The path of least resistance.

But it's not all good.  
Cowardice lost you Baelfire.  
How can you atone  
When you can't even find him?  
Guess your curse kind of backfired.


	7. Mills women

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for [notevildear-wicked](http://notevildear-wicked.tumblr.com/)

One to two to three,  
We Mills women grew in rank.  
Three to two to one,  
I alone am left behind.  
No more of my line to come.

Mama loved me once,  
But only for brief moments.  
Zelena didn't,  
Couldn't see past her envy.  
I want them both back so much.


	8. Regina & Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for [the-not-so-evil-queen](http://the-not-so-evil-queen.tumblr.com/)

Apples and magic.  
Two such disparate items,  
Yet they blend nicely.  
Perfectly poisoned apple  
Imbued with darkest magic.

Snow knew what it meant,  
And she ate it anyway.  
Naive little girl!  
Too bad her prince was dogged  
And her dwarves so damned loyal.


	9. Regina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for [sassginaswanmills](http://sassginaswanmills.tumblr.com)

As I sleep each night,  
It all comes back to haunt me:  
Litany of sins.  
No one here can understand  
The full depth of my remorse.

I ignored my heart,  
Hoping the magic would ease  
The pain of my loss.  
Now I can't ignore my head  
Or the nightmares that it brings.


End file.
